


Journal of a Cybertronian (Crystal)

by Lugia731D



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Autobot soldier, Crystal Tridax, writes about her story how she has gone through the early times of the war on Cybertron and Earth. Her true adventure starts when she gets kidnapped by the Decepticons a day later after her twin Arcee went missing. She is going to meet her old friends onboard the Nemesis, and also must grow their lost friendship they had from the earliest times before the war, knowing that if she won't make allies, she wouldn't probably survive the life on Nemesis.</p><p>Follow Crystal as her story in the later war on Cybertron slowly unfolds and as she proceeds with her way to find Arcee and Optimus Prime's team that settled on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fanfiction that was written in the beginning of 2013, but was never finished.  
> This story is also linked with my best friend's work 'Journal of a Cybertronian (Dreadfang)' on DA where he wrote about his own TFP OC. Unfortunately he stopped working on it after some time and in the end gave up on it, and that is one of the reason's why this hasn't been finished. Then there were problems with my writting skills and grammar.  
> Instead, the missing parts were written on Crystal Tridax's bio on my DA account.
> 
> Since I have AO3 account, I decide to post the written story here too and to show it also HERE.

The 15th March.  
Arcee is gone. Decepticons have kidnapped her while she was on reconnaissance alone, without me.   
When she told me that she was assigned with a mission to go have a look around, I wanted to go with her too to be at her side and protect her, just like she protects me. The mech who gave her the mission didn't mind if I went with Arcee, but she assured me that she will be fine. I knew that she could take care of herself, she was strong... but this time something horrible must have happened that she has failed to return. At first I didn't know what happened, until the next day in the morning someone told me that my twin was kidnapped by the Decepticons. When this information had spread, a few soldiers begun to come up with a plan on rescuing her, but I was already too much worried about her I couldn't wait anymore, and went to look for her. It turned out to be a big mistake as the Decepticons have found me and kidnapped me too. They immediately took me to their battle ship Nemesis and to a jail cell. There was a berth on the right side next to a window and nothing else.  
Now I am getting even more worried... I hope that my sister Arcee is there too on Nemesis. That she isn't hurt and is fine. If she is, we would waste no time and think of a escaping plan. But now as I am writing this, it is getting late and I should get some sleep. The next day is waiting.

The 16th March  
I woke up early in the morning. I couldn't do nothing but to look out of the window and watch the beautiful sunrise. I wish Arcee was there with me... I wanted to go look for her, but I was still locked in the cell.  
I just sat there on the berth, until I heard foot steps from outside the room. The door hissed open and there walked in a red mech that looked much like a racer - I could easily tell it was Knockout.  
„Lord Megatron wishes to talk to you“. He told me as he stood in the doorway. I quickly stood up without question and followed him out.

\- I wonder what the Decepticon Lord wants from me? -


	2. Deal

I walked with Knockout down the halls right behind him. I didn’t have any chains that could stop me from striking a punch, so I could attack him and run away, but no. If I did, he would warn the whole battle ship to go after me and I knew it would be very hard to escape from there... or even impossible.

We didn’t say a word to eachother while we walked. I was just unsure to talk to a Decepticon. It is true that Knock Out was once my friend before the war started, but now as I see him in the enemies' ranks... I don't know if to truly take the chance. Maybe he has changed - maybe he was on the evil side this whole time, but what can I say..? I am not sure yet. When me and Knockout came to the doors that lead to the main control room, Knockout made a devilish smirk. I sighed and looked down at the ground as the door hissed open and Knockout grabbed my right arm, pulling me in. The door slid shut as we walked down the long catwalk to where Megatron was standing. By his left side stood Soundwave, who was looking at me. But then turned back to the main computer as if he didn't want to be a part of the conversation and just wanted to disappear.

When we were close enough, Knockout pushed me forward so I was standing right beside Megatron. Knockout stepped back to the right side and crossed his arms. Then Megatron finally turned around to face me with a glare. I didn't pay attention to his expression and the first question I asked was: "Where is my sister Arcee?" I need to know where she is, because she is my sister, my twin. Megatron shook his head and replied me with a single word, "Offline."  
But-But no! That couldn't be! That's wrong! "That's a lie!" I shouted at Megatron and prepared to attack him. But he only chuckled when he saw my threatening attitude and reacted fast, grasping my neck and lifting me up to the air. I couldn't breath and started to struggle. "I woud kill you right here and right now just like I did with your sister. But I will let you live. You have... something special in you that can be very useful for me." I know what Megatron is talking about. About my special weapon which I called 'Magic crystal'.

It's like a soul I have inside my body, in my spark. It has a magical power that I controlled and could use special attacks with it. Let's say it is something like Dark Energon, but much stronger as the testing results showed. With this unbelievable power I can be very useful to the Decepticons, that's true. So Megatron wanted to make a deal. "If you join my Decepticon army, I will keep you alive and we won't attack your Autobot friends." They won't attack Autobots? I didn't believe him with that. But I had no choice.

I said 'yes' in a whisper and accepted the deal. Megatron smirked and threw me across the catwalk. I fell down on my knees and arms, grasped my throat and gasped for air. "Take her back to the jail cells." Megatron ordered Knockout and he nod. I stood up slowly and Knockout grabbed my left arm as we left the main control room.

But what Megatron didn't know about my power, was that the power only listens to its true master, so noone else can use it.

That was the only thing... no one knew.

\- What will happen next? -


	3. Own Room

20th March  
It's been four days and I already did some missions for Lord Megatron, successfully.  
Knockout made the Decepticon symbol on my left shoulder yesterday. Megatron seems to be satisfied to have me on his team. I go looking for Energon or do some projects in the lab. But I am not satisfied to be here, at all, I just want to get out! And find my sister, I just know that she isn't dead as Megatron said. 

Arcee would never be...

Today is a nice weather and we have a break from our job, and I am getting bored. Megatron doesn't even let me go outside for a ride, so I am just staying in my jail cell, sitting on the berth and looking out the window. I still am surprised that they didn't give me a normal room yet.

Until then the doors hissed open and there walked in a Con, which I didn't except. Starscream. "Come with me." He waved his hand that signalized me to come, and went back over to the door. I hesitated a little but eventually stood up and followed him. The door behind us closed and we continued walking down the halls. "Where are we going?" I asked Starscream with confused face. "Lord Megatron ordered me to lead you to your new room." He replied as he looked at me. I tried to put on a better calming atmosphere and smiled at him, but then he looked straight again, causing me to look down with a slight sigh.  
I was thinking if I should ask him about Arcee. Maybe he knows something. I had to pick up the courage, so I did, looking up at him, even though he still looked straight. "Do you know something about my sister Arcee after she got kidnapped by you Decepticons?" Starscream rolled his optics at the question and grumbled "I thought Megatron already told you". Then I looked down at the ground again. "He did, but I don't believe him. It's a lie!"

"And it IS."

My eyes widen and I stopped walking, Starscream turning around to look at me. I just stared at him surprised. "So what is the truth? Tell me please!" I begged. Starscream smirked and started to walk again, me following him. "Your Autobot sister is okay. She was able to sneak out of the Nemesis and safely drove off to find Optimus Prime's team." I sighed in relief as I heard the good news and happily said, "T-thank you..for telling me." Starscream didn't say anything but nodded in answer. So Arcee is okay, that is so good to hear! Now it is my turn to find my way out of there.

Some minutes later me and Starscream arrived at the halls where my room was supposed to be. Starscream typed the code and the doors hissed open and we both walked in. I looked around the new place, taking in the surroundings. The room was quite big, it had two windows, one on the right side of the room and the other one on the left side and had a berth next to it. There were a few shelves on the wall infront of me, with some tools on top of them and some other stuff I couldn't see from this distance. In both corners were closets. Then I turned to face Starscream who was slightly leaning against the wall in the doorway and smiled at him. I said thanks to Starscream once again as he made a sly smirk on his face. "You should thank Megatron instead to me. He gave you this room." When I heard that name coming out of Starscream's mouth, my smile fade. "I will never thank that scrap-head. But I thank you for leading me there." I sighed and talked out my mind. "You know... you were actually pretty honest with telling me about Arcee... this means much to me to know that she is good and safe. I appreciate that to know it from you." Starscream blinked once and raised one eyebrow at me and tilted his head to the side. I just continued talking. "This information has brought to me relief and happiness... and as I said, to know this, is the first step of my feeling that I can.. maybe trust you." Now Starscream's face turned into a frown and glared at me, walking up to me. I did not expect this reaction and made a step back and attempted to do more, but the pointy claw on my chest froze me in place. "You better never trust a Decepticon. You don't know anything about us, mostly about me. If you do trust a Con, worse for you." He said and slowly calmed himself down after that, stepping back from me. I crossed my arms. "Fine." That was my last word I said before Starscream turned around and left my room. I rolled my eyes and went over the berth and laid down, falling asleep. Maybe I am sometimes too much friendly and quickly trying to give trust to anyone... but that's because they've actually helped me, are kind to me, and familiar things like this...

I can not help myself.

I feel lost.

\- But for some reason I trust Starscream... -


	4. Mission Fail

21th March  
Today I got another mission from Lord Megatron after yesterday's break. Everyone has to get to work and get everything to business.   
This time I have to team work with Starscream. Oh, what a surprise. Soundwave, the master spy of the Decepticons, has located a huge Energon mine in a cave that's located in Venezuela, near a waterfall woods and there are supposed to be lots of Insecticons. So we better have to be careful.

When me and Starscream were groundbridged into those woods, the first sight that I beheld was the area - it looked exceptionally beautiful. The green grass and the sun’s reflection on the waterfall mixed together. I could just sit here and look at the beauty all day. But I had to complete the mission, no relaxing now! The cave was hid right behind the waterfall and we both entered in. It was pitch dark in there, so we had to turn on our headlights to light our way. We also transformed our arms into our guns and proceeded through.

Me and Starscream were still walking like 5 minutes, the tunnel seemed to be quite long. But we saw a light infront of us. We came out and arrived in a big area of the cave. On the ceiling there was a big hole that led outside. Everywhere around us were Energon crystals. Starscream smirked "Let's take as many as we can." he said and started to walk forward but after several steps he stopped. We both herd a groaning, grumbling noices coming from the other sides of the walls. Then there was a laugh from behind us, a femme one. Turning around, there stood Airachnid in the entrance where me and Starscream came from.

"I wouldn't be doing that." She said, walking forward to us. I glared at her, activating my arm swords "And why?" After that, Airachnid made a evil smirk on her face.  
Then someone began smashing the walls from the other side, creating holes to break through and there appeared like over fifty Insecticons. It's a trap! All me and Starscream could do was fight them. We killed some of the Insecticons, but there were still too many of them. Until then... everything turned black for me. I got hit by a massive attack. I heard Starscream yelling my name, and after that my systems shut down.

 

I slowly opened my optics and I found myself back at the Nemesis in the med-bay, laying on the medical berth. I looked at my armor, it was fixed. Knockout must had taken care of me, but he was nowhere to be seen in the lab now. I looked over my left shoulder and my spark almost stopped when I found Starscream laying on the medical berth. My eyes widen. He looked in a very bad status and he didn't seem to move. The tip of his left wing was missing and Energon leaked from the wounds on his armor. I sighed and looked down. It's all my fault that we lost... I could activate my special power, but it was too late then.

The doors to the med-bay hissed open and Knockout walked in. He stepped next to me, "How do you feel?" He asked. "I feel fine, thanks to you." I replied and looked at Starscream's beaten body and turned my head back to face Knockout. "But what about Starscream?" I asked and Knockout started to type something on the computer. "It will take some days until he is fully recovered, he will be alright. No need to worry." Knockout replied, smiling to me then he got back typing on the computer. I nodded and stood from the med. berth.

"So I can go now?" 

"Yes. And you have to go see Lord Megatron, he wants to speak to you about the mission."

Nervousness shot through my frame when I heard that. I actually felt a little bit of... fear. "Y-yeah I'm going.." I mumbled and walked out of the Med. Bay, going through the halls that led to the main control room.

After the 'bad' talk with Megatron, I went back to my room. Of course Megatron didn't look very satisfied when we talked. I failed the mission to bring Energon and got punishment from Megatron. He beat me up, but it didn't hurt that bad and I didn't got many wounds, only some scratches.

\- Now I promise I will not fail again... -


	5. Out for a ride

26th March  
It's been 5 days since the last mission which I failed. Today the Nemesis has landed in the middle of a forest, right beside a river. It's late night now and I am laying on my berth in my room. I sighed as I turned to left side, looking out the window, staring at the night sky. I was thinking if I should go out for a ride. Yes, Megatron had finally allowed me to go outside. But Soundwave's pet-bot Laserbreak has to watch my every move. They are making sure that I won't run away.

I stood up from my berth and went over to open the doors. The doors hissed open and I walked out, doors hissing shut behind me. Walking down the different halls until I got to the main door which led outside the ship, I typed in the code and the doors hissed open.  
I sighed happily when I stepped out, having a good feeling that I was outside again on fresh air. I transformed into my motorcycle mode and drove off into the forest.  
Minutes pased and I started to hear not very loud engines in the sky. It was Laserbreak following me. Soundwave really wasn't kidding.

I arrived in a small opening in the middle of the forest. I transformed back to my robot mode and looked around to see if there was nothing that would distrupt me. Then I sat down beside a rock, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Out for a ride too, huh?"

The voice made me jump straight up, transforming my hands to guns and point them at the bot. I found Knockout leaning against a tree with crossed arms and a bright smirk on his faceplates.  
"Oh, it's you." I said as I transformerd my guns back to hands and looked at Knockout. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Out for a ride, what else? I am about to go to a nice place and I found you here on the way." Knockout said, uncrossing his arms and walking up to me.  
A certain word immediately caught my attention, causing me to get much more curious about it. "And what is that 'nice place' you talking about?"  
Light chuckle came from Knock Out. "You always have questions." He playfully rolled his optics as he turned away from me. "Follow me and you will find out." He transformed to his car mode and drove off.  
I hesitated for a second to think about it. It could be a trap? No, it couldn't be. He couldn't just follow me at this time to bring me to some kind of trap. Still, I wanted to find out. So I transformed to my motorcycle mode and slowly caught up to Knock Out and followed him behind.

Soon we arrived at the place Knockout spoke of, transforming to our robot modes to have a better look at the... unbelieveable beauty. We were standing on a small hill and right beneath it was a lake. The stars in the sky glittered and gleamed. The sky looked as if it was truly sparklings with diamonds. The shining moon shimmered among the wispy clouds to light the blackened land below, making a reflection on the lake and making it glitter and gleam. I looked around the beauty, taking every sight on my eyes. "It's beautiful place..." I sighed happily as I put my hand on my chest. Knockout leaned against a tree. "Yes, it is." He went on. "I always come here when I'm in no good mood. So this place makes me feel better."  
I smiled warmly at him. And again, I feel a small trust in him like in Starscream. But why? Is it because they seem nice? Starscream being honest about Arcee's fate actually shocked me, and now Knock Out has brought me to a place that looks like from some kind of fairytale story or something.   
... Or that they are just different than any other Decepticon?

Maybe they are...

Maybe I was wrong with Knock Out at first when we exchanged glances on my second day on the Nemesis.

Me and Knockout stayed at the beautiful place for half hour and talked, catching up on our lost friendship. Then we decided to return back to the Nemesis together.  
We stopped at the crossroad halls. Knockout put his hand on my shoulder and he gently spoke, "Thanks for coming with me to that place. It's been great talking to you after all of these years." I just nodded at him. "I hope to see you in next day." He smirked at me and pulled his hand back. "Yeah... I hope too." I said with small nervousness hinted in my voice. Then we turned around and walked to our quarters. When I got to my room, I laid on the berth.   
Smiling to myself, I soon went to recharge. 

-It's been great talking to you after all of these years. -


	6. Help from two 'Cons

27th March  
It's later afternoon and I still didn't get any mission Megatron would order me. Other 'Cons already got some works to do, but looks like there wasn't any left which would be good for me. Knockout was on a exploration, and if he was lucky, he could find some Energon. Starscream has fully recovered from his wounds 5 days ago and was now on exploration, too. All I could do was stay in my quarters or walk through Nemesis halls. I got used to walk around the halls and didn't get lost. The Nemesis was sure a big battle ship. And actually I didn't really talk with other 'Cons.  
But if Knockout was there, maybe we could talk alittle. To be honest, I felt a trust in Knockout more than Starscream.  
I don't understand him much... Starscream is some kind of a puzzle that is hard to fold. Actually, I didn't write this in my diary, but since the day when I failed my mission to bring Energon and Airachnid beated us, I got to be with Starscream a little more time, and eventually our teamworking began to get better as we went on more missions and discussed planning in the control room. Yesterday when we were both assigned to stock Energon, Starscream asked me how it feels being a Decepticon. Of course, I told him that I am not happy at all, that I am truly losing my patience to go and kill Megatron, that being a Decepticon is not a wonderful job, it's not my style and it's... disgusting. I didn't want to offend him at first, but when he said nothing after I finished speaking, and wore a smirk on his face, I got a little concerned that he got something on his mind. But I didn't want to question him.

Three hours later.   
While I was walking through the halls, I noticed Knockout with Starscream together and talking to eachother. They were back from the exploration. I went over to them. Knockout and Starscream stopped with their conversation and they looked at me. Starscream was the one who smiled, but it a very small smile it was almost invisible, but it was there. "So how was the exploration?" I asked Knockout first and he shrugged. "No sign of Energon. But-" Knockout was cut off by Starscream "Well, we..." He said, his voice nervous. Wait, nervous? I looked at Starscream confused. He bit his lower lip and continued: "When we were on our exploration, Knockout has informed me he found your Autobot sister near Grand Canyon."  
My eyes widen when I heard that. The Nemesis wasn't very far from the Grand Canyon. Only like thirty-five kilometers from it.

"I am going there and find her!" I ran past Knockout and Starscream, but I got stopped when Starscream grabbed me by my left arm.

"You can't go! Megatron will know that you are gone. And he won't waste any time, and will go on his way to kill you!" Starscream said.

"I don't care!" I shouted as I tried to break free from Starscream's grip. "I must go find Arcee!"

"Listen." Knockout stepped forward. "You can't do this alone, Crystal." He went on. "You need help of protecting you from Megatron." I stopped struggling and looked at Knockout. "What do you mean by that?" I made a confused face. Starscream let go of my arm and sighed, looking at Knockout. "I will lead you to your sister. And try to protect you from Megatron if he trys to attack you." Knockout said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Crystal, look..." Starscream stepped in. I blinked as I stared at Starscream, ready to listen what he is going to say. "Ever since I've joined the Decepticon's ranks, I haven't been treated the best way I deserved. Megatron always beated me up when I have done something wrong... or when I tried to give him the plans and tactics I came up with, he didn't always listen. Every month, every week I was slowly losing my processor of acting loyal to him any more, so I tried to stand infront of him and above him, ah but well... I still failed." Starscream glanced down for a second, before looking back up at me. "I've been coming up with plans to depose from his throne, to take over Decepticons myself, but later I found out it was futile." He shook his head. "So I've been thinking of other ways to succeed in my own taste and what would make my life easier... and that was to leave the ranks. And when you were taken onboard the Nemesis... and then later when you told me what you thought about being a 'Con, I thought about helping you out too." He smirked, and now I finally understood what he has been up to. At first when he met, I can say that he didn't want to be around me at all. But after the mission incident... and the sudden teamworking... he must have eventually found out that I could be somehow his help in escaping too. That was it!  
"An enraged Megatron wouldn't be a pleasant sight indeed, I tell you, but it will be very fun to watch him trying to get something what he can't." Starscream turned to Knock Out now, "and I am sorry to interrupt your joyous attitude to protect Crystal, Knock Out, but I am more skilled than you. I will be the one who will lead Crystal on the way. I'm a flier. I can do this." I made a smile at Starscream and he smirked. Knockout crossed his arms and grumbled. "Fine. I understand." Was Knockout jealous or something?  
"I will be in the med-bay and using the comm. link to you two. So I can tell you what is going on." Knockout made a stimulant smile at me.  
"Alright. We will go the next day, early morning before the sun rises. So get ready." Starscream said, still smirking.  
We looked at eachother and nodded. Afterwards, we turned around and walked to our quarters.

When I got to my room I laid down on the berth, facing up the ceiling. 'Finally I will get away from Nemesis, from Megatron.' I thought in my mind. 'But... Knockout and Starscream will have big problems for helping me. I don't want Megatron hurt them.' I sighed to myself. I'm not with Knockout and Starscream long time, but like I said, we made a small trust between eachother. I was right they are different than other Decepticons and they act friendly to me, especially Knockout. Sometimes Starscream doesn't act nice, but I can see that he tries his best to protect me.  
'I have to get ready for the next day. I need to recharge...' I thought last once again and fell off into recharge.

\- I am coming back, Arcee... -


	7. Finding Arcee

28th March  
I woke up in very early morning. Noone else than me would be awake at this time. But maybe Knockout and Starscream already were and probably are both waiting in the Med Bay for me. So I wasted no time and hurried there.

I opened the doors to the Med Bay and ran in. Knockout and Starscream were already there. Knockout typing and working on the computer, trying his best to get a better fix on Arcee's location. And Starscream stood beside Knockut, looking at the computer screen how Knockout worked. I stepped closer to them. "Is... everything ready?" Starscream turned himself to face me. "Almost. Knockout works on the computer all night. Just a little more fixes." He said with a small smirk and I smiled back at him.

Minutes later Knockout managed to locate Arcee's signal. This time she's in Niagara Falls. And the Nemesis wasn't very far from that location. Only like twenty miles from it. Arcee wasn't able to locate the Nemesis, because the battle ship was in it's masking mode. "I found Arcee's signal. She's near Niagara Falls." Knockout said. "So," He went on. "With the update of the systems. I am able to locate every bot. I will stay here and use the comm. link to tell you what is happening."  
I nod my head. "We need to hurry quickly. If you don't want that everyone wakes up on the ship." Starscream said and went towards the doors and opened them, walking out. I followed him, but stopped in the doorway to look last time at Knockout. "Be careful." Knockout said to me. I smiled at him before stepping outside the doorway, doors sliding shut behind me. I sighed and walked next to Starscream, heading down the halls.

"But you are a flier?"

"Which makes this more safer for you. I can see any both within miles from us." Starscream answered and I smiled at him.

Once outside the ship, I transformed to my motorcycle mode and sped off to road. Starscream transformed to jet and took off to the air.  
After for half a hour, a voice spoke to me and Starscream through comm. link. It was Knockout. "Nothing seems to be wrong. But you are getting close to Arcee's location."   
"Yes. I can barely see her from the air now." Starscream said as he turned to the west, me following him.

After several minutes I saw a standing figure not very far from me. It's Arcee! I sped up and reached to her. Transforming to my robot mode, Arcee finally noticed me. "Crystal, you are alive!" She said happily as she ran up to me, giving me a sister hug. I smiled. "Yes. I am so glad to see you again! It's all thanks to two 'Cons I got help from." Arcee pulled away, confused look on her faceplates. "Who?" She asked.  
Starscream headed down to us from the sky and transformed, landing next to me. He crossed his arms and glared a bit. Arcee was in shock when she saw him and transformed her hands to guns, aiming them at Starscream. "Starscream? Him? Why would he..." Arcee said, her guns not leaving Starscream.  
"He's the one who helped me to find you. And Knockout also helped to find your signal." I answered Arcee. "Knockout?" She asked as she lowered her guns. Starscream nodded. "And probably Megatron is right now on the way after Crystal." Starscream said, uncrossing his arms.

Then a voice spoke to me through comm.link again. And it was Knockout. "Did you find Arcee?"  
"Yes, we did." I calmly answered him. "Is something wrong?" I asked in a worrying voice. Knockout sighed to the comm.link, and what I heard was something I expected, but still made my spark sank, "Yes, an it's very bad. You have to get away from the place. Megatron is on the way!"

\- Quick! -


	8. The Battle

"Megatron is coming! We have to get away from here fast!" I shouted and once Arcee and Starscream nodded, I transformed to motorcycle mode and sped off. Arcee transformed too and we drove off to the road. Starscream transformed and took off to the air, following right behind us.  
"I will get there as quickly as I can." Knockout said to me last time before he quit the comm.link. Starscream flew down closer to us. "Take Crystal to safety and I will stop Megatron." He said. "But-" I tried to stop Starscream, but Arcee cut me off from talking. "Since when do I listen to someone like you? I won't let Megatron get her again, so I will fight for her." Starscream just grumbled. "As you wish." He said and flew back up. Arcee comm.linked to Optimus to come help too. This is going to be hard to fight against Megatron. Because I never did, I never saw him in action.

Then we heard shooting noices from the air and they sound close. I looked up to see Megatron in his jet mode and shooting at Starscream. But Starscream dodged every shot. He flew down to the ground and transformed, landing on his feet. Me and Arcee transformed, standing on each side of Starscream. Megatron transformed and landed on his feet, standing couple feet away from us. Me and Arcee transformed our hands to guns, pointing them at Megatron. The warlord darkly chuckled. "Well, well Starscream. You dare to betray the Decepticons yet again? And now helping your main enemies?"  
Starscream just stood there and put his hands on his hips. "Actually, Megatron." He began. "I have been planning this from the beginning when Crystal got captured by us. And thought about leaving the Decepticon ranks after helping her... because I am tired of your punishments and yelling at me all the time!"  
"Enough." Megatron aimed his cannon at Starscream. "I am tired of playing these games with you, Starscream." He powered up his cannon and ready to shoot.

"Oh, I would not be doing that." A voice said. Me and Arcee turned around to see Knockout on the right a few feet away from Megatron, holding his primary weapon Energon prod. Megatron growled and started to shoot at us. Everyone dodged the shots. Starscream raised up his both hands and readied his rockets at Megatron. When he fired, it sent Megatron flying back to nearest rock. But he quickly stood up. "You have got very brave to face me yet again, Starscream." He said and started to shoot at us once again. "Oh yes I did." Starscream smirked, transforming his hands to guns and shooting too.

However, Megatron got supporters, the Vehicons, which got in the fight too. But luckily, we got help too. The others from Team Prime arrived just right on time. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Ratchet stayed at the Autobot base. Now this turned into a brutal fight.  
There weren't many Vehicons, so we took them down easily within seconds.

I turned to see Starscream, who got blasted to the ground hard by Megatron and I gasped. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at the Seeker and the warlord. Megatron stomped his foot on Starscream, aiming his cannon on the Starscream's head. The warlord powered up his cannon, ready to end Starscream's life.  
I yelled and started to run toward Megatron, firing my guns at him. It slowed him down alittle and he stepped away from Starscream, letting him go. Starscream crawled away from Megatron and Knockout helped him stand up.  
I kept firing at Megatron, but it didn't seem to stop him. The warlord powered his cannon and aimed it at me. He shoot at me and I was sent flying backwards, landing hard on the ground. "Crystal!" Arcee yelled and start to run over at Megatron, aiming her guns at him. But before Arcee could fire, Megatron was faster to shoot at her. Arcee jumped to the side, landing on her knees. Megatron walked toward me, activating his sword. I looked up at the warlord in fear. Megatron raised his sword in the air, ready to swing it down at me and end my life.

I looked down, closing my optics and started to shake, ready for the final pain.

But instead of the pain, I felt nothing happen to me. When I opened my eyes, I thought I would be dead right now. But by the surprise, I realized that Starscream was standing between me and Megatron. Starscream's right hand was transformed to a sword and blocking Megatron's. Starscream made a evil grin at Megatron. Everyone gasped. Noone ever knew Starscream had build a sword. I quickly crawled away from them, Bumblebee helping me stand up.  
Starscream pulled back and swung his sword again at Megatron. It had hit him and he growled in slight pain. Starscream jumped back, turning his other hand to gun and shoot at Megatron along with everyone else. Some hit Megatron and some missed. But Megatron was taking too much damage, so he transformed and flew away.

Starscream turned his sword and gun back to hands. "Not seeing this very often from the leader of the Decepticons running away from battle." He said, laughing a bit.  
"But he will be back, Starscream." Knockout warned him. They turned around and looked at the Autobot team.  
Arcee walked forward to Starscream and Knockout and put her hands on her hips. "Didn't see this coming from you two. Thanks for the support." She said. Knockout shrugged. "It was no problem, really."  
"I do not have the spark to take the life of the bots that saved Crystal and helped us to battle against our worst enemy. Even if he is a Decepticon" Optimus spoke. Starscream nodded nervously. "It is our honor, Optimus Prime." Knockout said. "We're glad that Crystal is safe again and back to you, it's all that matters." Starscream added with a kind smile on his faceplates to show that he meant the truth. Optimus nodded. "Thank you again." Optimus said once again and started walking toward the road, Bulkhead and Bumblebee behind him. Arcee nodded to Starscream and Knockout with a smile and turned around to leave.

I smiled and put my hand on my chest. "Really, thank you. If there weren't you two, I would be probably dead now." I said in absolute relief. "It was no problem. And I got to admit, it is a good feeling leaving the Decepticons." Starscream said with a smirk on his face.

"But where will you two go now?" I said worriedly.

Starscream chuckled at the question. "You don't need to be worried about us, Crystal. We can take care of ourselves."

"But I am worried that Megatron will find you." I said. Starscream sighed. He wanted to say something but was interrupted by Knockout, "We decide to head over where that old Decepticon carrier ship is. The Harbinger."

"Yeah. And it's systems still work and we can fix the parts that don't work." Starscream added.

I smirked abit. "Maybe I can come visit if Optimus will let me." 

"Ah, ah. I wonder if he really will let you. Because I still am not sure if he trusts us." Knockout chuckled.

"The door is always open for you, Crystal Tridax." Starscream said and transformed to his jet mode and took off to the air. "Hope to see you soon." Knockout said as he transformed to his car mode and drove off to follow Starscream.

I smiled to myself, transforming to my motorcycle mode and took off to follow Arcee and others.

\- Going back to home... -


	9. Welcome Back

It didn't take us long before we arrived at the Autobot base.  
Ratchet was standing by his computer and looked at me when we drove in. I transformed to my robot form and then it was Ratchet who wrapped me up in a hug. "Now you got me really worried. Are you ok?" I giggled and pulled away. "Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry." I answered him. I know Ratchet since the war on Cybertron started and we are really close friends. Or like Bumblebee, my best friend. Me and Bumblebee are always together and I always like to hang out with him, like if he was my brother. And don't forget about Bulkhead. Sometimes he may be stubborn, but has a gentle soul. And he had helped me alot when I was in some trouble back on Cybertron. For example with my projects or when I got in battle.

"Well then. Welcome back in Team Prime." Ratchet smiled at me. "Thank you. It's the best feeling to be around my family once again." I nodded my head. I felt someone hug me from behind so I turned my head to see who it was. (I am glad you are fine!) Bumblebee beeped happily and pulled away.  
"Yeah. It's good to be back!" I laughed and smiled at him. Bumblebee was so happy to see me. "I am still surprised that Starscream and Knockout had courage to stand against Megatron, their master." Arcee spoke as she put her hands on her hips. "Even Starscream had his strenght to stood in front of Megatron's sword to save Crystal."

Ratchet's eyes widened in surprise. "He did? Really?"

"Yeah. We... do feel a small trust between eachother." I answered Ratchet.

"You trust a Decepticon?" Ratchet said with a half mad voice.

"Oh come on. Show some gratitude to the bots that saved me. And by the way, they are no longer Decepticons." I spoke and crossed my arms. Ratchet just shrug his shoulders. Bulkhead stepped forward. "I would like to hear more- I mean we." He said. I sighed and turned to face him. "Long story. I will tell you all from the beginning." I sit down on a nearby chair. There comes the true story.

After fifteen minutes of talking, everyone was completely surprised. "Now that's interesting." Arcee said with a small smile on her faceplates. Bumblebee beeped and nodded his head. "Yeah. It's hard to believe. But that really happened." I stood up. I felt alittle tired now and wanted to take rest for some hours. "If you'll excuse me. I will go to my room and get some sleep." I said with a half sleepy voice. "Sure. You had a hard time and need to recharge." Optimus nodded his head. Arcee put her hand on my shoulder. "I will lead you to your room." She smiled and started walking to the halls. I looked back last time at the team and followed Arcee.

When we got to doors that led to my room, Arcee opened them and we both walked in. It wasn't very big room but it had window on the left side and a berth beside it. In the corner there were several cubes of Energon. I walked toward the berth and sat down on it. "Now I guess I should leave you alone. Take some rest." Arcee smiled and I nodded. "Thanks." I said and Arcee walked out of my room and closed the doors.

I was so happy to be back to my family, to my friends. But I am also tired of all what I went through. And I'm still thinking if Starscream and Knockout will be okay. I hope Megatron won't find them. But... I shouldn't worry so much. The most importnant thing is that I am back, with my family, with Arcee. I can be happy for the rest of my days and not rot in a 'Con's place. I laid down on the berth, facing the ceiling. I sighed soothingly and went to recharge.

After four hours I woke up and felt more better. I wasted no time and went to the main room to see everyone again. Ratchet made the Autobot symbol on my chest and deleted the Decepticon one. Arcee and Bulkhead were on exploration. Optimus helped Ratchet something on the computer after Ratchet was done with me and the symbol. There was only me and Bumblebee who had nothing to do. But Bumblebee asked me to go with him for a ride. I answered yes happily and after that we transformed to our vehicle modes and drove outside.  
I was with my best friend the whole day. Such a great feeling to be with Bumblebee again.

\- Welcome back... -


	10. In forest

2nd April  
It's sunset time and it's getting close to evening.

I was out from Autobot base on a short mission to find some energon. But it went wrong when I ran into Dreadwing in the forest and got into a fight with him. "What a luck to run into eachother while on energon search, right?" Dreadwing chuckled as he pulled out his sword. I stood up from the ground and turned on my swords on my arms. "And your search ends right here and right now!" I ran toward Dreadwing and swung at him. He blocked my attacks with his big sword.

Minutes passed and none of us was close to winning. Until then Dreadwing punched me with his left arm and sent me flying backwards to a tree. I never fought Dreadwing before, he was much stronger than me and I was losing my strenght now. I slowly got up on my knees and hands, forcing my head to look up as Dreadwing approached me. "You are supposed to be that 'Crystal fighter' Megatron talked about?" Dreadwing laughed. "You are so weak." I growled in warning at him. I quickly got up, transforming my hands to guns and firing a huge blast at him, which was bigger than any other shot I could make. Dreadwing was sent like twenty metres backwards to a tree. Actually, that was my special attack, using the power of the 'Magic crystal'. That magical power I have in my body and controlled it. It's quite powerful and can cause heavy damage. But once its true power is used for too long, I could also hurt myself and would even lead to unconsciousness.

I ran to where Dreadwing was suppose to land, but he was gone already. He must had flown off.

I heard someone laugh from behind a tree. I turned around where the sound came from. A silver Seeker stepped out. My eyes widen when I saw him. "Starscream? Don't tell me you were here the whole time." I asked him. "I was just walking around when I heard battle sounds. So I went where they were coming from and there." Starscream answered me and stepped closer. I smirked a bit. "Okay.."

"That was quite a battle. And that special attack of yours... was intriguing." Starscream crossed his arms. "Yeah, thanks I guess. I... I can do more than that blast." I said and shrugged my shoulders. "I see." Starscream spoke as he ran his talon across his. Then he had evil smirk on his faceplates. "How about you show me?" My eyes widen when those words came from his mouth. Starscream wanted to test me?  
"Are you sure?" I asked Starscream and he turned his hands to swords. "Yeah, why not?" He answered. I smirked and turned on the swords on my arms. "Fine, if you say so. You have asked for it." We both ran at eachother and started to fight.

We went back and forth, fighting with our swords. I jumped back as I activated the magical power. The swords on my arms start to glow bright blue like if they were on fire. Starscream stood his ground and was ready for my next move. I ran toward him very fast and swung both swords at him. Starscream managed to dodge every move I made. We both jumped away from eachother. We stood where we were and panted softly. "You are fast." He said.  
"What's wrong? Tired already?" I said jokingly and laughed. Starscream grumbled and ran toward me, swinging his swords, but I dodged them easily. Starscream was quite fast, but I was faster than him.

We are fighting now like ten minutes, and none of us seemed to win. Until then Starscream punched me with his left arm hard and I fell down on the ground. I looked up to see Starscream standing beside me and pointing his sword close to my forehead.

"Looks like I won." He chuckled and pulled his sword back, transforming it back to hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Congratulations. You have beated a Crystal Fighter for the first time." I jokingly said.

Starscream raised his right arm down to me, opening his hand. I looked at him for a second before I accepted the hand and he helped me stand up. We held our hands for several seconds before I pulled it away. "Thanks for the good battle." Starscream hummed. "Please, it was nothing." I said and shrugged.

"So how are you doing together with Knockout?" I asked Starscream, putting my hands on my hips. "Quite fine. We managed to fix the systems in the Harbinger. Plus, the ship is shielded. Megatron isn't able to track it." Starscream said. "I am glad to hear that." I smiled at him and he smirked at me.

"Well, I gotta go now. Maybe I will find Energon on my way back to the Autobot base." I said. Starscream shrugged. "Well, good luck with that."   
"Yeah. See you later." I said with half nervous voice and turned around, walking toward the road. Starscream chuckled behind me and transformed to his jet mode and took off into the sky.

I transformed to my motorcycle mode and sped off.  
And on the way I found some Energon, taking it to the base.

\- He's a good fighter. -


	11. Danger

27th April  
It's been some days and we had some hard fights against Megatron and his loyal servants. The last fight was two days ago with Dreadwing, Breakdown and several Vehicons. Successfully we beated them. But I think they are planning something big on me. They are still trying to get me and maybe do something to my special power which I have. 'Magic crystal' is a rare power, just like Dark Energon. Noone can know what they want to do with it... maybe remove it and that's what I am most afraid of. Without it, I would never be that strong again.

Today I went for a ride in nightfall time to a desert. And guess who I met there. One of my friends, Knockout. We decide to drive together through the desert and talk some. As we talked more, Knockout started to act... strange and his voice became worried. Maybe there's something wrong. So I asked him,

"Is something wrong, Knockout?" At the question, he sighed.

"Megatron is planning something big on you."

"What is it? Tell me please." I said, begging Knockout to tell me more.  
He sighed again and slowed down. I slowed down with him. "Megatron called for more help from Cybertron, he communicated Shockwave to come with more Vehicons and Insecticons. And..." He stopped talking for a second. "There is one very powerfull Decepticon who is a loyal servant to Megatron and a best friend of Soundwave. He is a very skilled weapon specialist. But I don't know his name." He finished.  
"Weapon specialist? Ha! Now this can be a fun battle!" I said jokingly and giggled.

Then Knockout stopped driving and I stopped too. "I am serious, Crystal. That Decepticon is extremely dangerous." He said, his voice angry. "I am serious too." I spoke.  
Knockout grumbled and transformed to his robot form. I did too. "I am not joking!" He started. "That 'weapon specialist' is Starscream's brother!" And he was serious now. I gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes."

There was silence for a few seconds. "Did you told Starscream yet he is coming?" I asked Knockout. "Well, no. I got the info just now when I was sneaking into the Nemesis." He replied. I shrug my shoulders. "Oh and that Starscream's brother should arrive on Earth in two days." Knockout added and I nodded. "So I should tell my team now." I said. "Yes." Knockout agreed. "And I will tell Starscream. And I guess he won't be really happy to hear that." "Yeah I think so too. Probably Starscream's brother will go after him too now. Because the betrayal he did is punishable by death." I said, looking down at the ground.  
Knockout sighed and placed his hands on the sides of my face and looked into my eyes. "I will not let them take you, no matter what. Me and Starscream will protect you until the end, so will your Autobot friends. You are not alone, we are here... for you." Knockout gently whispered to tell me that I am not alone. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

Knockout stepped back from me. "Now go tell the others." He said and I nodded. We both transformed to our vehicle modes and sped off.

\- Who is he..? -


	12. Talk

28th April  
I told my Autobot team about Megatron's plans Knockout told me yesterday. That Starscream's brother 'weapon specialist', Bumblebee was friend with him before the war on Cybertron started. His name is similar to Dreadwing's and he's a Seeker, but Bumblebee could not remember the name again. But he is sure that he was friends with that Seeker. 

So we better get ready for him.

But what about Starscream...

Today sometime in the afternoon Knockout comm. linked me that Starscream isn't in a very good mood, and Knock Out tells me to come. Maybe I can talk about his brother. You know, battle your family is very hard. Starscream's brother is a Decepticon, Starscream left the 'Cons and helps Autobots, so is Knockout. The betrayal Starscream and Knockout did is punishable by death and Decepticon member's duty is to kill the Decepticon traitor.

So I decide to go visit Starscream right now and Bumblebee wants to come too. He wants to know more about Starscream's brother and to make sure nothing bad happens. So I allow him to come with me.

After some minutes me and Bumblebee arrived at where the Harbinger is. So we entered in and walked through the halls. We entered into a room which was very dark and the only light was coming from the hallway. I realized it was Starscream's room, but he wasn't in there. There were some computers on the left side of the room and nothing else, but there was another entrance to another room in the right corner. Bumblebee was first to enter and I followed him behind.

Once inside, we looked around. It was a bedroom. There was a berth and three computers. One computer was turned on and had a picture of four bots on it. We stepped closer to the computer and looked at the picture.  
One of them was Starscream. The other one was just like Starscream and had more blue on his armor. The other one looked like Starscream too but had purple colors on his armor. And the last one in the group picture looked very much like assassin. He had a mask but his purple eyes could be seen. He had wings, his armor similar to Soundwave's but was grey, black and red.

Wait, I know that Seeker... Could it be...

"What are you doing here?" A growl came behind us. We turned around to see Starscream standing at the door entrance. He didn't look mad or happy, he just had a plain face.

(We are sorry.) Bumblebee beeped nervously. "We didn't know you were here." I apologized. "This is your room, am I right?"

"Yes." Starscream replied and stepped closer to us. He looked at the picture on his computer.

"The one with the blue armor is Thundercracker. The one with the purple armor is Skywarp. And the last one is Dreadfang. They were my brothers." Starscream said as he pointed his talon on the picture.

(I know that Dreadfang, I was friends with him back on Cybertron.) Bumblebee beeped. "Me too... But when the war started I never saw him again." I added.

"Yes, I know you two were his friends. But Dreadfang was a traitor... he joined the Decepticons. He always wished to work for Megatron, so he joined him without thinking about his family. About me..." Starscream sighed. (I can't believe it.) Bumblebee beeped again sadly. "And I trusted him so much... for nothing." I growled.

"Then Megatron appeared. He saw my skills in flying and that I am an Air Commander, so he offered me to join him, and I accepted. But then... much later.." Starscream looked down, tears forming in his optics. "I didn't know what happened at first when my brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp went missing, I didn't see them for a few years... until then I found out that Dreadfang killed them."

I was lost of words, I didn't know what to say. "I am... so sorry..." I sighed.  
"Crystal, don't feel sorry for me. I know how it is to lose a family and friends. And I would not wish it to anyone. To you or your Autobot friends." Starscream looked up at me and Bumblebee. "I don't want to lose a close friend like you now."

I sighed and nodded slightly. (The importnant thing now is we have to protect Crystal from Dreadfang and Megatron) Bumblebee beeped. Starscream nodded in agreeably. "And protect ourselves." He added.

"Starscream, can you do this? Will you fight against your brother? Against Dreadfang?" Starscream looked at me and Bumblebee. He sighed. "For you." He smiled alittle. "For Bumblebee, for your team. Plus, Dreadfang is not my brother anymore. For the things  
he did to me, I do not take him back."

I nodded my head. (Would you mind telling us more about Dreadfang?) Bumblebee asked. "Ah, of course not." Starscream said.

"Dreadfang is known as 'Bloody assassin'. He's the most skilled weapon specialist. He uses bombs, swords, axes or guns. His most deadly weapon is his sword. He uses it to rip off bodys. Dreadfang is very close friend to Soundwave and sometimes they work on missions together and they are both most loyal workers to Megatron. But mostly Dreadfang likes to stay alone in quiet places and all he does is practice his skills. He even built his own ship called ' Quite Terror'."

"Wow he has his own ship?" I asked half in shock. I never excepted Dreadfang having his own space ship. "Yes, yes." Starscream shrugged. "But like I said, he likes to work alone. Oh, and plus someone would call him 'Raptor' because of his sharp talons and sickle claw on his foot."

"So Raptorfang" I said jokingly his new nickname. Starscream chuckled. "Maybe. But everyone calls him 'Decepticon Bloody Assassin'. Trust me, he is really bloody evil."

"Ok this info is enough for me." I said, crossing my arms. (We will tell the team.) Bumblebee beeped. "Please be ready. Tommorow Dreadfang arrives." Starscream warned. "Don't need to worry. We will do our best. Plus, with my 'Magic crystal' power won't be easy to get me." I smirked and Starscream nodded.

"Bye. Let's go, Bee" I said and walked toward the exit. Bumblebee nodded and followed me.

The Bloody Assassin...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is linked with TeleaTheHedgehawk's work on DA: http://teleathehedgehawk.deviantart.com/journal/The-Journal-of-a-Cybertronian-Dreadfang-343836905


End file.
